


爱的大道

by orphan_account



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Kudos: 4





	爱的大道

睁眼时，他们躺在家里的地板上。  
早川秋喉咙干涩，想了许久，最终问道，你——要不要——去吃拉面？  
电次被这恐怖片场式的发问给惊到，吓！你要干吗？  
现在，他们已经完完全全地恢复了，手脚，眼睛，牙齿完好无损，事后回想，太空到地球就是这么回事，如果邻居问你今天去做了什么，说自己太空一日游了只会得到“我也刚从火星回来”的无厘头对话，或许整个银河系也就是这么回事。  
电次对痛感到麻木，早川秋貌似还没有，他动作缓慢，疼痛好像从骨骼蔓延到空气中，连呼吸都是痛的。  
早川秋站起来，环顾四周，眨了下眼，说，你觉不觉得少了点什么？  
啊。电次这才发现似的，像回答老师提问的小学生那样答道，少了帕瓦。  
其实猫也不见了，但是你很难在这个家里找到猫，猫是另一种生物，游走在人类和恶魔之外，电次和猫相处的时间有限，所以他只说“少了帕瓦”。早川秋拉开各个房门，没有看到帕瓦的身影。电次说，可能她醒得比我们早，先出门了。早川停下脚步，说，哦。  
他又坐回到地板，和电次排成排。过了一会，他开口，既然如此，我请你吃拉面吧。  
奇怪，为什么早川对拉面这么执着？他们并非拉面不可。可电次跟在他的身后，没有问原因，也不问去哪里，就这么走到大街上。路很空，街灯也不亮，他们和两只幽灵一样，漫无目的地走着，电次想到猫，猫都有去处，他们没有，拉面店真的好远。  
早川秋在一座废墟前顿住，震惊地说，拉面店没了……  
电次上前看，确实没了，他拍了拍早川的肩膀，安慰说，没事啦，拉面吃不吃都无所谓啊。  
早川坐下来，兴致缺缺。  
电次心说，讲点开心的事吧，电次，要那种很开心很开心的，能让人笑出来的事。住有暖气的房子开心吗，电次，开心；不用卖眼角膜了开心吗，电次，开心；吃白米饭开心吗，电次，开心；喜欢玛奇玛小姐开心吗，电次，开心——好像太多了，好歹挑一件最开心的嘛电次。  
于是他说，春天的时候我给啵奇塔找了一块墓地。  
早川秋并未露出诧异的样子，只是问，你把什么埋了进去？  
电次嘿嘿道，我的一半心脏。  
早川想，那得多痛。不过电次的一半是啵奇塔，也没什么不对。他说，你开心就好。  
他们决定往回走了，回家的路看起来好长，路上电次问，你觉得啵奇塔会变成zombie吗，毕竟恶魔能复活。早川说，不会，这不符合设定。电次大喊无趣无趣。早川说，我也送你样东西吧。  
起先，电次以为他会送自己一沓拉面代金券，结果早川送了他一个吻。不柔软，也不是香香的，他很生气，想说，为什么要送我这个啊？  
但他只是呼，吸，慢慢地，响声从胸口间迸发，他又体会到突如其来的剧痛。


End file.
